1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device including a dust-proof member on the outer periphery of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a portable electronic device including a display panel housed in its housing is used (e.g., United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0202956). The portable electronic device is often exposed to dust when carried. Therefore, in some portable electronic device in the past, a dust-proof frame made of an elastic material is provided on the outer periphery of a display panel. The dust-proof frame is formed in a frame shape surrounding the display panel. The dust-proof frame is held between the inner surface of the housing and the outer periphery of the display panel.